


An Irrelevant Spectator

by AristoMuse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But i really like it, Gen, Half-assed Theory, KHIII spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Post Kingdom Hearts III Speculations, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: "Light and darkness, whoever shall win?" He sang without a care in the world, and sometimes, he really did believe he didn't care.All his apprentices have disappeared into the Void, his successors gone in the wind, and his legacy gathering dust in the dry and lifeless land here. Worlds birthed and destroyed, strangled by the very chaos of eternal strife, cultures flourishing and gone in a flash.He had lost friends, family, siblings, allies. Even his temporary co-workers who treated him like an idiot. Though granted, being an idiot was fun.But as he stopped strumming, he chuckled to himself. "I've always cared, haven't I."





	An Irrelevant Spectator

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this joke theory floating around but I couldn't help writing a bit for it after seeing the epilogue and noticing that a certain water musician was missing lol
> 
> edit: added in a new scene in the middle!

Watching as the group of scientific minds congregate around the empty replica to plan who would someday embody it, Demyx whistled almost innocently and slowly stepped back into the Corridor of Darkness he had left opened. Before he left, however, he caught Vexen- oh sorry, Even-'s eye and gave him a grin and a wave. Receiving an eye-roll in return, the musician finally took his leave with barely a notice. 

Wrapping himself in the familiar darkness, the grin relaxed into a mere quirk of the lips and he leisurely walked to his next destination. "Boy oh _boy_..." Demyx spoke to himself, his voice echoing around and back. "I guess that's the end of my role this time. Being benched isn't so bad, really." He snickered to a joke that only he would understand. After all, there was only one other individual crawling around that could possibly understand just how funny it was that he of all people had such a minor role this time around.

Being such an unimportant individual was a far cry from his role as the Master of Masters, after all.

Reaching his destination, the Corridor opened up for him in a burst of oily purples and grays, and he walked out onto the dusty cliffs looking above the Keyblade Graveyard. The sun shone high above in the sky, and winds rattled the metal chains on his heavy black coat, carrying with it the orange sands that enveloped everything on this world. Countless keyblades were pierced through the dry earth, all of them rusted and unused for decades, centuries. Perhaps they had never been properly used at all.

Nostalgia hit him first, followed by pangs of bittersweet resignation. "Hey guys..." Demyx greeted what should have been his successors. He took a seat on the edge of the cliff, uncaring of the dust that immediately stuck to his pants. Magic made sure he was always spotless. "It's been a while, right? When was the last time I came here?"

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days. Weeks, months, years. 

Decades.

Centuries.

Time had ceased to matter to him.

"Not _all_ of you are dead yet, at least." Demyx shrugged. "Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord are still running around, though not for long if the Light side has anything to say about that. Oh wait, those are their Nobody names, aren't they." He crossed his arms and hummed. "What were their Somebody names again? Lumaria? Nerela? Dulor? _Man_ , I can't keep up with all these names..." Somebodies. Nobodies. Heartless. Unversed. Nightmares. Dream Eaters. After so long, the terms didn't matter as much these days. They never bothered him.

"Anyway, you guys have been neglected for a long while, haven't you?" He babbled on. "Can't have that for our brave keyblade wielders." With a wave of his hand, he pulled on his magic and summoned his sitar. "I picked this up when I was one of you guys. What was my name then? Myde? Dyme? One of those probably. Never really considered myself a music guy but I needed a way to blend in, so..." He strummed the strings, playing a little harmonious tune. "Don't mind if I serenade you all with some sweet tunes."

No one responded, not that he expected a response. Even though these keyblades haven't been used in years, and their users long dead, there was a barely noticeable hum carried along by the winds. Someone who was unaware would think it was unnerving to see what was clearly the aftermath of a war that resulted in no victors, but he knew better.

They were waiting, as demanded by their duties.

His gloved fingers plucked the three strings and he hummed along aimlessly, all the while a smile decorated his youthful face. Soon, the fated battle will take place here, and all the key players of the last century would gather here to fight. All his sacrifices would pay off.

"Light and darkness, whoever shall win?" He sang without a care in the world, and sometimes, he really did believe he didn't care. 

All his apprentices have disappeared into the Void, his successors gone in the wind, and his legacy gathering dust in the dry and lifeless land here. Worlds birthed and destroyed, strangled by the very chaos of eternal strife, cultures flourishing and gone in a flash. 

He had lost friends, family, siblings, allies. Even his temporary co-workers who treated him like an idiot. Though granted, being an idiot was fun.

But as he stopped strumming, he chuckled to himself. "I've always cared, haven't I." 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hey guys!" He greeted his fellow keyblade wielders who had gathered at the fountain of Daybreak Town. He made sure to plaster a big smile on his face, which wasn't hard when he knew he was interacting with what were basically his kids. "I'm Myde! Can I join you guys?"_

_Taken aback by his rare enthusiasm, Ephemer could only blink. "Uh, hi. I'm Ephemer."_

_"I'm Skuld." The girl beside him gave him a bright smile. "Are you new around here, Myde?" She asked enthusiastically. "Would you like to join our party? It's just us two right now, and it'd be great to have more people!"_

_Myde grinned. The future seemed bright if there were more wielders like these two. "Sounds fun! I'm not the best keyblade wielder though, so go easy on me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_Ephemer smiled amicably, fooled by his lighthearted demeanor. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm pretty new to this as well. Are you part of the Vulpes Union?"_

_"Union?" Myde questioned with a tilt of his head. "Do I gotta sign some documents or something? Sorry, must've flew over my head."_

_Ephemer and Skuld shared a look. "Well...Why don't we introduce you to our leader, Ava?" Skuld offered. "You should join us!"_

_"Oh, but we're on a mission right now," Ephemer added apologetically. "Maybe when we get back?"_

_"Sure!" Myde grinned. "Good luck on your mission!"_

_"Thanks!" With a wave, the two Vulpes wielders departed._

_As soon as they turned away and left, the smile fell off his face and he hummed. Unions, huh. His successors sure have been busy going against everything he taught them. He knew this had to happen, he put them on this path, but seeing it affect the youth like this was still disheartening._

_A melodic strum caught his ears and he turned to a nearby shop where a shopkeeper was absentmindedly tuning a unique string instrument. Shrugging, he started heading that way, making sure to bump into a pink haired man and his blonde companion. "Whoops, sorry!" He gave them a sheepish grin before continuing to the shop. "Hey, shopkeep! Can you teach me how to play?..."_

_Giving his back a frown, Lauriam shook his head and gestured for Elrena to keep going._

_Myde only smiled as the shopkeep showed him how to play. Music would help pass the time until Ava came back._

_He could play as a Dandelion before the winds blew him away again._

 

* * *

 

"Ephemer..." Demyx murmured with a bittersweet smile. "Sorry you had to wait so long..."

The air around the sandy cliffs vibrated with a hum of power. With a ground-trembling rumble, hundreds upon hundreds of keyblades unearthed themselves from their spots and flew toward the current chosen hero with streaks of light. He could even recognize a few of them from the few Dandelions he had made friends with. It made a breath-taking sight to see the long gone wielders from centuries ago waking up to do their destined duties.

At the very front of the assembly, he could see the faded spirit of Ephemer flying side by side with Sora as they battle against the overwhelming number of Heartless. 

The chosen hero of the Light fought bravely with his numerous comrades, and slowly but surely, the tide began to change in favor of the Light. Each and every keyblade represented a wielder long dead, but even in death, they were still doing their duties. 

When the vortex of Heartless had faded due to the combined efforts of his former successors, the keyblades gathered together once more in a ring.

Demyx looked up to meet the translucent gaze of his former friend and teammate, and gave him a finger salute and a grin.

A second later, the keyblades dispersed back to their graves, waiting for the next battle. Before he disappeared, the spirit of Ephemer smiled sadly and waved, knowing that even after helping Sora, he would get no rest.

Grin fading, Demyx clenched his fists before letting out a breath. "Soon. You'll be able to rest for real, all of you."

It will all be worth it, in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanging upside down and invisible, Demyx watched the ensuing battle. "Oh hooo, little Sora's _definitely_ grown up..." He remarked to himself. "And one of the princesses of heart is a keyblade wielder now? This century's _wild_."

It felt like ages for things to pick up, but now that the fated battle was finally here, he was getting whiplash from trying to take in everything at once. He couldn't contain his excitement; the time was finally here! All his hard work and sacrifices were finally accumulating into a single point.

The old man who played as his primary darkness holder summoned the ancient ruins that had once been one of his favorite training grounds. Soon enough, the Light and Dark sides squared off, with the chosen Light wielder going from battle to battle. 

"Whoo!" Demyx clapped delightedly as sparks and magic lit up the battlefield below. "Sora's so strong now! Why'd anyone else show up when he can clearly handle everything by himself?"

He was an irrelevant spectator to the destined war, just as he was supposed to be. It was definitely fun to watch the new generation fight it out, though the ongoing debate about light versus dark had gotten old centuries ago.

"If I had a keyblade, it'd be different..."

Perking up at the pained drawl, Demyx looked down- or up, since he was upside down- as Xigbar collapsed to his knees, his essence slowly seeping out of his body as dark flames. "Eh?" Demyx pouted. "He could've gone on a little longer and made it more interesting." His pout faded into an indulgent smile. "Then again, I bet he's sick of waiting too."

His little apprentice sure has changed over the centuries. 

Demyx blinked, and for a split second, he could see Xehanort standing above the rest of his little minions through the eye of his keyblade. "Oh Norty..." He clicked his tongue. "All this to prove Eraqus wrong. Always wanting to win. You can't destroy the cycle of light and dark, buddy."

Even though he already knew the outcome, he just had to watch a little longer.

Blinking once more, he felt the presence of Xigbar disappear, cloaked behind a magical veil that he had taught him. Demyx looked down and leisurely flew after Sora, watching him battle foe after foe. 

Soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only a day after- or it could've been weeks- when Xigbar reappeared again in the Keyblade Graveyard, a familiar black box at his side.

Demyx watched with a fond smile as four of his former apprentices appeared from the Void, answering the summons. "Haven't changed a bit, have they..." He murmured. 

Xigbar gave his fellow apprentices a smirk, the action widening when Ira finally acknowledged him as Luxu. After centuries of waiting and wandering and affecting the key players up to this point, it was finally time. "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He remarked, pulling back his hood. "These days they call me Xigbar, but hey whatever suits you."

It wasn't surprising that the others hadn't recognized him. Xigbar- Braig - Luxu - had changed forms over the years to fit the timeline. All to keep the box safe.

The box that contained the secret of the worlds.

Once the four Union leaders disappeared to carry out their new duties, Xigbar let out a slow breath and looked up. "...Are you there?" He called out aimlessly. "Are you watching, Master?" He held up his keyblade and looked at the orb, eye to eye. "I've done my duty. Centuries of waiting and fighting and _faking_ it all...C'mon, throw me a bone here."

Aww, how could he ever deny his dear apprentice?

Walking up behind him, he canceled his magic and summoned his sitar to strum a tune. "As you wish, Luxu." He sang.

Xigbar tensed and spun around. "Demyx? The hell?" His one eye narrowed. "No, wait..."

Demyx grinned, excitement and anticipation blurring together. 

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> I never played Union X so please forgive me if the characters are a little OOC!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
